


Warm & Cool

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Sleep [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Warm & Cool

Bucky x reader x Loki

No-one knew how it happened. No-one on the team or in your personal lives knew how it happened. The best they could describe it was a series of events that ended with the three of you together.

You had been a part of the Avengers since the events of New York. Loki had been sent to Earth under Thor’s supervision as punishment. As the two of you got closer Steve caught news of Bucky not being dead and started his search for the man. It was in the early months of your relationship with the God, that Bucky was brought to the compound.

If it had taken a while for you to get closer to Loki, the man had invaded New York after all, it was an eternity before the two of you admitted your attraction to the one armed soldier to each other. And don’t even get either of you started on how long it took the two of you to invite Bucky out to dinner.

There were many bets that the three of you would not last. Many, many bets. But here you all were seven months later, still committed to this relationship and each other.

“I have never felt more sympathy for Steve than I do now.” You groaned, turning away from Bucky who let out another sigh. “Poor Stevie.”

“Stevie is a punk and could never take care of himself. I was being a good friend and helping him out. Please just let me take care of you, doll.” Bucky begged, running a hand down his face.

You were sick. It was all Clint’s fault. The ma who was basically your brother had begged you to look after your niece and nephews while your boyfriends were busy so he could go out with Laura. Because you love your niece and nephews you’d eagerly agreed to watch over the children.

What you weren’t happy about was the fact all three children had caught the flu and Clint had not mentioned this tid bit to you at all. Since Loki was back on Asgard with his brother, Bucky had taken it upon himself to ensure you got better.

“You’re trying to poison me!” You cried, pulling the blanket over your head.

“Doll, please. Just take the medicine. You’re not going to get well if you don’t take it.” He sighed.

“It’s disgusting Buck. It’ll make me throw up.” You whined, refusing to let Bucky pull the sheet off your body. “Loki would never treat me like this.”

“No, he’d use magic on you doll. And you remember how that makes you feel after.” He reminded you, making you groan.

You’d only ever been sick around your Asgardian boyfriend once. As his people never get sick, he’d been quite panicky at the sight of you laid up in bed, too ill to move. After witnessing how you were for an hour, he’d decided to use magick to cure you.

While the sickness faded quickly, the after effects had lasted longer than the sickness would have.

“It makes you feel like shit. Trust me Buck.” You said, popping your head out of the blanket. “Fine, give me the medication.” You sighed, holding your hand out in front of him. Bucky gave you a smug smile as he poured two pills out of the bottle.

“Here you go, doll.” He smiled as he passed them to you. “You’ll thank me for helping you get well soon.” He said as you took them dry.

“I hate pills.” You groaned, leaning back in bed. Bucky shifted so he was sitting next to you.

“Oh, my poor baby doll.” Bucky cooed, wrapping his metal arm around your small frame. “Has to take pills to get better.”

“Oh, that’s so nice.” You moaned as Bucky’s cool hand rested on your warm skin. “Don’t move your hand, James.”

“Doll, you’re burning up.” Bucky realized as he pressed his flesh hand to your forehead. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I was a bit busy trying not to get poisoned, James.” You murmured, leaning on his shoulder and pressing his hand onto your forehead. “Please don’t move your hand. It’s so nice.”

“I won’t move until you want me to, doll. I promise.” He assured you, running his flesh hand through your hair. “Go to sleep doll.” He told you several minutes later as your eyes began to flutter.

“Love you, Buck.” You murmured, pressing yourself further into his cool appendage.

“Love you too, Y/N.”

Summer. The time for the beach and for pools. The time for ice cream and cooling drinks of lemonade. Summer, the hottest time to be alive and the most uncomfortable time of the year.

Tony wasn’t sure what had happened but for whatever reason he couldn’t fix the tower’s A.C. system. He’d been working on it for the past two days and in those two days, the three of you hadn’t let your floor.

It was simply far too hot and, in an effort, to keep cool you and Bucky had been walking around in as little clothing as possible. Loki had found the whole situation amusing as you and Bucky sat in front of multiple fans in your undergarments, or less.

“I’m sweating like a pig.” Bucky complained, resting his metal arm in a cooler full of ice. “How are you walking around in all leather, babe?” He asked as Loki entered the room with a book in hand.

“Because it’s not hot.” He said, sitting next to you on the couch. “How are you today, my love?” Loki questioned you, resting his hand on your knee.

“I’m dying.” You groaned. “Sorry, hon, but it’s far too hot for skin to skin contact.” You said, brushing his hand off your knee.

“I don’t understand the two of you. I feel the heat much stronger than you both, yet I don’t think it to be warm in the slightest.” Loki shook his head opening the book in his hands.

“I would imagine your summers on Asgard are much hotter.” You commented. “But for us mortals, this is hot.”

“This is almost like a cool spring day to me.” Loki agreed.

“Back in my day it was never this hot.” Bucky grumbled, sounding much more like a man of his biological age.

“Yeah that’s because we ruined the planet since your day and age, Buck.” You said, rolling your eyes. “It’s called global warming, old man.”

“Loki is older than me.” Bucky pouted.

“At least I know how to adapt to the modern world at a relatively quick pace.” Loki said, making you smirk.

“You two are mean.” Bucky said, pulling his arm out of the melted ice and placing it on his chest. “That’s nice.” He sighed at the cool feeling.

“I’ll be nice until it burns you.” You pointed out.

“Well it’s not like there’s any other way to get cool right now.” Bucky said.

“If it makes the two of you stop complaining, I know a way to keep you cool.” Loki voiced without looking up from his book.

“If it keeps us cool, I’ll stop complaining.” Bucky agreed as you nodded.

“Very well then.” Loki said, closing his book. “Come here Bucky.” Loki said, shifting on the couch closer to you. He wrapped one arm around you and the other around Bucky once he sat and suddenly his skin turned a vivid shade of blue.

His skin was much cooler to the touch and you let out a content sigh as you pressed your face into his neck.

“This is perfect.” You smiled, pressing a kiss to his pulse point. “Thank you, darling.”

“Of course, my loves.” Loki said, leaning back on the couch with his book back in his hands. You and Bucky relaxed in his cooling grip, none of you saying anything as you cooled off and Loki read, before you and Bucky drifted off in his hold.

Non-reader POV

“We need more blankets.” Loki stated, getting out of bed and moving into the walk in.

“There are no more blankets, babe.” Bucky stated. “We have them all on the bed.” He added as Loki exited the closet with a scowl.

“How can we own so few blankets?” The God questioned the solider as he quickly got back into bed.

“There’s sixteen on the bed right now, Loki.” Bucky reminded him. “How many more blankets do you want?”

“Enough to make it bearable to sleep next to your frozen body.” Loki said, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. “How are you this cold?”

“Metal arm.” Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s winter Loki. It’s cold.”

“Far too cold.” Loki muttered under his breath.

“For a man who is part frost giant, you’d think you’d be able to handle a little chill.” Bucky teased, having heard him with his advanced hearing . 

“Only half of me is frost giant, the other half of me still feels the chill in the air, James.” Loki said.

“I don’t care if you’re half vampire. I still love you.” Bucky smiled, intertwining their fingers.

“I know.” Loki smirked, though it was not a malicious smirk but a rather soft one.

“Did you just Han Solo him?” Y/N asked now standing in the doorway. Y/N had been on a mission with Steve and Natasha for several days now and though both men could see how exhausted she was, she still had a bright smiled plastered on her face.

“Neither of us know what that means love.” Loki smiled, lifting back the many blankets as she stripped into her underwear.

“Remind me in the morning to add that to the last of movies you need to watch.” You said, crawling into the offered space between the men.

“You’re so warm, doll. We missed you.” Bucky said, pressing his nose into your neck.

“I missed you too.” You murmured, running your fingers through his hair.

“I never realized how warm you run, love.” Loki commented, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“I run hot.” You said, becoming drowsy because of the almost suffocating warmth.

“That you do.” Bucky smiled, pulling both you and the God closer to him. The three of you continued an attempt at conversation but it eventually turned into indistinct murmurs.

After nearly a half hour of mindless mumbles and murmurs the three of you drifted off to sleep. And throughout the night the sixteen blankets became one and even that one was pushed to the end of the bed because it was no longer needed.

The boys weren’t cold with your warmth next to them.


End file.
